Something Worth Living For
by Kai Kambayra
Summary: All Kaiba's Die. See what happens. Lots of swearing and lots of sex.
1. The Day from Hell

The Day from Hell  
  
My name is Kai Kambayra. I work for Kaiba Corperation. There was an incident. I was working when all of a sudden a call came to me. when I heard the news I was shocked. Seto and Mokuba had both died when a bomb was dropped on their house. "What the FUCK!" I yelled.  
Kaiba's assitants came in.  
"Now every Kaiba has been destroyed. I made some calls and that is what I have come to."  
"What do I have to do now?"  
"Look! We can't give you control of the company unless..." The tallest assitant took out a list.  
"You must go to Pegasus and discuss it with him. Unless I hear further he is in charge of Kaiba Corps."  
"What the Hell?"  
"He is in charge because Seto's will said he would leave the company to Mokuba. Since Mokuba is dead we have to leave it to the Person on his will, Pegasus" I stormed off to my room, as pissed as ever.  
  
I layed on my bed.One of Kaiba's asstiants comes in to my room.  
"Hey Kai, don't worry!"  
"Easy for you to say, you bitch!"  
"Take it easy. I'm here to help you!. My name is Mitch."  
Then Mitch looked into my eyes.  
"Dude! I Hate that God Damn Mutha Fucking Bitch Pegasus too! So i decided to help you. Follow me!"  
Reluctantly, I followed Mitch.  
  
we came to a huge metal door that was locked shut. Mitch took out a key and unlocked the door. Inside was a Box.Mitch opened it.  
All of Seto's cards were in there.  
"Seto's will said that I can take any of his cards. I already have a really strong deck so you can take what cards you want."  
"Sweet!" Itook Two Blue Eyes White drangons, Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon, Polymerization, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon,  
Rare Metal Dragon, Familiar Knight, Mirage of Nightmare, Return from the different Dimension, Pyramid of Light,  
Andro Sphinx, Sphinx Teleia, Theinen the Great Sphinx, and trial of Hell.  
"Thanks but why would I need cards?"  
"All in good time my friend!"


	2. The Bed Awaits

The bed awaits  
  
Mitch and I were running down the hallways of Kaiba Corps.  
"So basically If I talk to Pegasus I can Gain control of Kaiba Corps."  
"Yup, so let's run so we can Make it to our plane."  
  
By the door was Yu-Gi.  
"Hey, Is it true? Did Seto die?" He asked.  
"Yeah!"  
"Aw, bummer."  
"Yeah, Now Pegasus is in control of Kaiba Corps."  
"That sucks. I bet he won't give up his power unless you beat him in a duel."  
"Yup, now we've got to fly!" Mitch yelled and we ran to the Airport.  
  
At the Airport we got onto a small plane and were flown to Pegasus's castle.  
The pilot gave Mitch and I some cards.  
Mitch got Inferno tempest and I got Dark Paladin.  
  
The Plane landed and we got off. Then the pilot showed us to our rooms.  
Mitch's room was just across the hall from me.  
  
Inside my room I saw a computer, a tv, and even a dueling arena.  
I went to the arena. There was a guy there.  
"Hi, I'm John. Wanna Duel?"  
"Sure!"  
We each drew five cards. I drew Blue eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, and Watapon.  
"you do realize the loser has to give the winner two stars?"  
"Yeah sure!" John Set A magic or Trap card. Then He played Wall of Illusion in attack mode. I drew another Blue eyes White Dragon. I played him Then he attacked John's Wall of Illusion. John's 2000 life points clicked to zero.  
"Good duel. Here are the two stars I promised." He gave me two copper stars.  
"Thanks!" Then John left.  
  
I was laying on my bed with just boxers on when Mitch came in.  
"Jesus Christ! Don't just walk in! At least knock!"  
"Well It looks like you are wearing the correct clothing."  
"Get away you gay Fag."  
"No I got someone special to come here."  
"Who?" I roll my eyes.  
A girl wearing a black thong and a little t-shirt came in.  
"Hi, I'm Nicole."  
"What's with her?"  
"You looked so stressed that I hired her to 'play' with you."  
"Get out now, Mitch and take this bitch."  
"Come on Kai! You are 19. Don't you wnat to have..."  
"Just leave."  
Mitch walked out the door. Nicole was about to leave when I yelled, "Wait!"  
"Get me a soda darling."  
Nicole went to a vending machine and got me a soda.  
Nicole came back and gave me a back Massage.  
Next thing I Knew we were on my bed. I passed out. 


	3. Peagasus's Challenge

Pegasus's Challenge  
  
I woke up. I noticed Nicole was gone. I put on some clothes and ran into Mitch's room.  
"You Bitch! Why did you hire a slut to sleep with me!"  
"Look, You are 19, stressed, and in need of some fun so I hired her."  
"Never do That again! I will sleep with girls that I love not sluts that you hire."  
"Anyways How was sex?"  
"We didn't have it!"  
"Nicole told me that you guys did."  
"WHAT?"  
"She said that when she got you that soda she put Viagra and Meth in it. Then once you passed out you were up and..."  
"THAT GOD DAMN FUCKING SLUT!"  
"I would be happy if that happened to me!"  
"Look Mitch Bitch! I was Raped and I'm a guy! You can hire whores to sleep with you but don't ever do that to me again."  
  
Mitch and I were walking down the Hall.  
"Kai, I'm sorry. I should have just let you..."  
"Make my own descions!"  
We Came to a huge door. I knocked and the door opened. It was a huge room.  
There was a dueling arena. Pegasus was in there.  
"Ah, Seto's most trusted asstiants. What do you want now?"  
"Seto died and now you have control of Kaiba corporation."  
"Splendid!"  
"Look I want to have control of it because I was his most Trusted asstiant."  
"Hmm... You can gain control If you beat me in a duel!"  
"Okay then let's duel."  
"Sorry I only duel people who have ten stars!"  
"Okay and Where do we get these stars?" Mitch asked.  
"We? We! There is no we Mitch! This is about me!" I yelled.  
"Fine then!" Mitch stormed off.  
"Anyways, where do I get these stars?"  
"You must battle other duelists in my tournament!"  
"Well I already have two stars!"  
"What a wonderful start! Get ten stars and then we'll talk!"  
Pegasus gave me a glove with a metal ring attached to it. There were Ten star shaped holes on the ring.  
"Thank you! I'll be back with ten stars!"  
I placed my two stars that I got into my glove's ring.  
I was ready! I came to the door of the castle and steped outside.  
I walked down a trail to find a duelist so I could get my next stars! 


End file.
